Internet search engines allow users to search for and find an abundance of information related to virtually any topic. Typically, a user submits a search query using key terms and the search engine returns various search results matching that search query. The search results are produced and displayed according to various criteria that the search engine developer has created. Often, the search results encompass a wide variety of documents and are not categorized according to any particular criteria. Typically, the search results are produced without regard to a user's location. If the user desires search results that are based on a particular location, the user must also include the location in the search query.